Shoreline Conversation
by Arisa K
Summary: Ashe takes some time for contemplation, while Vaan joins her for some good ol' conversation. AsheVaan oneshot


**A/N: So, to be perfectly honest I am not an Ashe/Vaan supporter. This is actually written as a request from a friend of mine (Leora 3) whom is waiting for her poor little account to activate. This in a sense provided a challenge for me, so I wrote it and I'm actually pleased with the results. Hope you enjoy.**

Shoreline Conversation

It seemed as though darkness had dropped over all of Ivalice as night approached the area. Looking over the expanse of Phon Coast and watching the resident hunters retreat for the night, an almost unsettling silence fell over the vast camp, and I found myself aching for a constant.

I ignored Basch's prodding for me to lay until sleeps veil falls over me. Perhaps he didn't understand how these wheels within my head were ever turning and never yielding. Even if I lay, my thoughts would wander for hours and would be as restless as if I were to keep to the crashing shoreline and gaze to the darkened horizon.

So many questions left unanswered, so much unnecessary bloodshed thus far, and more was surely to follow. As Princess, I must accept my path with my head held high and my resolve strong and in check. But this weakness that continues to batter like a ram against my walls leaves me dreading to look beyond them and see what lies to claim me. Of this fear I disapprove, and only the calm breeze and the lapping waves give me any sort of comfort now.

Eyes in the distance, watching me like a creature in the night. Do they wish me harm or conversation? Is it a comrade or a foe? Had it been foe, their steps would not be so loud nor deliberate, and their cough would be unsound. Despite proof of there being no foe abound, I slowly turned my head toward the direction of footsteps crushing against the shoreline sand. Before I was able to fully glimpse upon my company, he literally plopped down behind me with what sounded much like a sigh and a grunt.

"Hey, Ashe." He was simple and young. Things seemed so easily attainable to him. He was straight forward and to the point, although a bit naive at times. I suppose that trait in time would be...forgivable.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I asked slowly, cautious. The barrier was automatic, never personal.

He seemed to notice this, and frowned a little, getting more comfortable with his posture as he leaned back upon his elbows. I may be a Princess, royal blood and widowed, but even I had to notice the definition to that boys' chest in the moonlight. How he ran through sleet and snow in a vest alone was beyond me. "Shouldn't you?"

"Touche." I frowned as well, casting my gaze outward and away from his physique.

He sighed loudly, as if the frustrations of the world were released in that simple gesture while he shifted in place. "I don't come out here to fight with you, you know. I thought you could use some company. Someone to talk to."

He exuded nothing but warmth when he spoke to me, and I knew him to be sincere in his extensioon of comraderie. Was I the problem in this equation? He tried to be friendly and I acted cold enough to give myself a chill in this climate. "All right then. What should we discuss?"

The way he snapped upright alarmed me. Evidentally he was a bit surprised as my quickness to accept his offer. As I cut my eyes to gaze upon him, I even noticed a smile. That youthful smile was contagious, and I found the corners of my lips tugging to mirror it. I suppose through the years I had forgotten what it was to be happy, to feel any inkling of euphoria. Jubliation was lost on me. The smile never truly came to blossom, and all I could do was watch him with a smile in my eyes, but not on my face.

"I don't know."

And then I frowned. "After all that, you don't know?"

Vaan merely shook his head in negation.

"How does Penelo put up with you?" I snapped, pulling my knees close to my chest.

The quip didn't faze him in the least, and retorted almost instantly. "Years of practice. Guess you got a ways to go."

I wanted to laugh, but couldn't. Was this his idea of conversation? It was so ridiculous and juvenille I almost felt embarassed to be partaking in it. "You think I'd allow myself to remain with you for years? Quite the fantasy you have."

"Maybe. Want to find out?"

We stared at each other for a long time after that. Perhaps what he'd said didn't register with either of us at the moment, but once it did, our cheeks were bright as a firestorm. I was the first to turn away, but Vaan wasn't far behind. The discomfort was so raw and thick that breathing became a chore.

"Well, um...good night..Princ...Ash...Princess Ashe..." Vaan stuttered uneasily. I felt the fine sand pelts collide with my garments as he floundered about to stand and leave my company. He was just as embarassed by his innuendo as I.

But what he still doesn't know is the smile that overtook my face the moment he left me, remained until sunrise greeted me with a cheerful welcome.


End file.
